Lake Bresklo
Lake Bresklo is a small lake to the east of Tree Hill, and standing midway into the plains of Tree Hill and thus standing nearly in the center. The Lake is the home one of the many fishing villages throughout The Kingdom Of Lucerne, and became a focal point as it stood as the centerpiece of the growing rebellious movement in House Scott led by Kieth Scott. The lake would provide a buffer for the forces of Lucerne as the Orcs seemed unwilling to go east of the river, and thus the Lucernian forces remained safe behind the shield that the water provided for them. Lake Bresklo was formed as a tributary to the massive Lucerne River which created a small bay inside the two mountains of Bresklo, and Hartene. The Lake itself is inside the neck and thus is invisable to all outside making it a very protected area. The Lake itself has one remarkable feature besides these things and that is a single island in the middle of the right side of the Lake. Once the island was gome to a single farm, but now it is abandoned and is being considered for other objectives. History Early History The area of Lake Bresklo has been inhabited by Italians for centuries, and it was only during the days of the Great Migration that Germans and others begin piling into the region. This influx of people brought the Lake the first inches of the village that would eventually become Patria, and would put Lake Bresklo on the map of the Valley of Lucerne. John Lovie See Also : John Lovie Following the banishment of John Lovie from Lucerne, he came to hear that William Lovie II., had indeed actually fathered a son, and that the son was in Lucerne still. John Lovie was vindictive about William, as in his madness he truly believed he was right. John rode on his black horse, and in his now Nazgul state, through the towns and villages of Lucerne. Never able to enter the houses for fear of his own death, he searched the Kingdom, while at the same time terrorizing it. Eventually he discovered that William Lovie's son was hiding in the small village of Patria, so he rode immediatly there. When he arrived there Tavlian Lovie was standing in the middle of the center square waiting for him. "This stops now monster. You try and take me here and now and whatever happens after this duel you stop harrasing the people of this Kingdom." -Tavlian Lovie After this John Lovie agreed because he knew this was his chance to end Tavlian and the line of William Lovie II. He also knew eventually Tavlian would leave the Kingdom and then it would be nearly impossible to find him. The two of them dueled for a few minutes but Tavlian was no match for the powerful Nazgul and he was eventually sliced across the neck and killed. John silently walked over and picked up the body of his nephew and placed him on the back of the horse before riding away. Present Day Points of Interest Patria See Also : Patria Patria is a small fishing village that sits on Lake Bresklo . The village is the home of the Scott Estate, and it was once deemed a simple estate of Tree Hill, but Keith Scott has turned it into its own village. Patria is one of many of the fishing villages spread out throughout Lucerne that operate the Aquacultural farms that have become famous in Lucerne . These farms grow the fish in nests that allow for the mass production and then fishing of the various species of fish. Scott Estate Main Article : The Scott Estate The Scott Estate is a small Hamley built onto the side of Lake Bresklo in the village of Patria. Built on the site of the ancient Scott farmstead, it has been gradually expanded to the point it is at now. The Scott estate gained its largest expansion during the eight year siege of Tree Hill, as the remaining members of House Scott were living in the estate, and under Kieth Scott, it was turned into what he believed would be the new headquarters of the House. Category:Lake Category:Locations in Tree Hill Category:Scott Estate Category:Lake in Lucerne